Kitten
by taegxrl
Summary: Ini Kookmin, judul sama isinya rada gak nyambung. baca aja xD
Park Jimin

Jeon Jungkook

Boyxboy!Yaoi!Oneshoot!

DLDR!

Alur cerita murni punya saya, sayang sekali tokohnya bukan :"((

* * *

"Hah, hampir selesai."

Pemuda itu sedikit meregangkan otot tangannya, melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendirian memang cukup melelahkan. Walaupun dia sering melakukannya.

Ia masih muda, tidak bekerja. Bukan, maksudnya tidak diizinkan untuk bekerja. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi tapi juga tidak terlalu tambun. Rambut hitamnya dihiasi beberapa keringat yang hampir menetes dari ujungnya.

Setelah merapikan ruang tamu apartemennya, ia beranjak menuju ruang keluarga. Matanya menatap malas ruangan tersebut, "Apa benar ini apartemenku ? Ugh,"

Bungkus bekas makanan ringan yang ditinggal begitu saja, beberapa isinya bahkan berceceran. Ada juga kaleng soda yang isinya sudah habis. Pemuda itu dengan malas mulai membersihkan semuanya.

Ia mendudukan dirinya pada sofa disana, menatap sekeliling, apa semuanya sudah rapi atau belum. Matanya berhenti pada sebuah foto yang menghiasi dinding apartemennya. Ia menghampirinya.

Dalam foto yang berbingkai warna putih itu terdapat potret dua pemuda yang tersenyum lebar, menggunakan _tuxedo_ dengan warna berbeda. Pada bagian bawah foto terdapat sebuah tulisan.

 _'_ _Happy Wedding! Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin'_

Ah, hampir saja Jimin melupakan yang satu ini. Ia menyemprotkan pembersih kaca pada bingkai itu dan membersihkannya.

Apa kalian mengira Jimin tinggal sendiri di apartemennya ? Tentu saja tidak, ia tinggal bersama Jeon Jungkook, Suaminya.

Mereka menikah satu tahun yang lalu. Saat Jungkook sudah menyelesaikan belajarnya di salah satu universitas di Seoul.

Jimin tersenyum saat pekerjaannya selesai, akhirnya ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Ia menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruang keluarga itu, kemudian mencari acara yang menurutnya menarik. Tapi ternyata tidak ada yang menarik. Jimin memilih menonton acara berita yang sedang menampilkan perkiraan cuaca hari ini.

 _'_ _Prakiraan cuaca hari ini menunjukkan Seoul akan cerah sepanjang hari ini,_ _selamat menikmati kegiatan hari ini, terima kasih.'_

"Cuacanya cerah, Lebih baik aku membeli kebutuhan harian, kemudian memasak makan malam untuk Jungkook," Jimin tersenyum mengingat suaminya itu.

Jimin buru-buru mengganti bajunya dan mengambil ponsel serta dompetnya.

* * *

Saat sampai di pasar swalayan, ia mengambil keranjang belanja lalu menuju bagian sayur dan buah segar. Hari ia akan membuat makanan kesukaan Jungkook. Sup daging sapi.

Setelah sayur yang dibutuhkan sudah lengkap, Jimin mengambil beberapa buah apel dan satu mika stoberi, sudah lama ia tidak makan stoberi.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah mesin pendingin berisi bermacam-macam jenis daging. Ia mengambil daging sapi yang sudah dipotong tipis.

Tersenyum senang saat semua yang dibutuhkannya sudah terkumpul. Ia memang suka sekali tersenyum, dan itu alasan kenapa Jungkook menikahinya.

Saat ia menuju kasir, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa.

Pada bagian aksesoris ia melihat topi berwarna cokelat dengan sepasang telinga kucing diatasnya, itu sangat lucu menurutnya. Jimin berlari mengambilnya, mencoba dikepalanya dan memekik senang saat topi itu terlihat cocok untuknya.

Asal kalian tahu, Jimin itu laki-laki tapi sangat menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan kucing. Ia sangat ingin memelihara banyak kucing. Pernah suatu waktu ia memelihara seekor kucing berbulu putih, tapi kemudian kucing itu mati karena terserang virus. Membuat Jimin menangis semalaman dan mengurung diri dikamarnya, membuat Jungkook repot sendiri jadinya. Dan sejak saat itu Jungkook tidak pernah memperbolehkan Jimin memelihara kucing.

Jimin segera menuju kasir, ia lupa kalau harus segera pulang dan memasak makan malam untuk Jungkook. Ia juga harus menunjukkan topi barunya pada Jungkook.

* * *

Di perjalanan menuju apartemennya, Jimin tidak berhenti tersenyum. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya gemas. Kalau Jungkook bersamanya, bisa-bisa pipinya yang gembul itu memerah karena digigit oleh pemuda kelinci itu.

Apartemennya tidak cukup jauh dari pasar swalayan, jadi ia tidak terlalu lelah. Belanjaannya juga tidak terlalu banyak.

Tiba-tiba langit berubah gelap, sepertinya akan terjadi hujan lebat sebentar lagi. Padahal tadi cuacanya sangat cerah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Akan gawat kalau dia pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Pangerannya bisa marah nanti.

Langkahnya semakin cepat saat angin mulai berhembus makin kencang, beberapa saat kemudian hujan langsung membasahi Seoul, membasahi dirinya juga. Ia mencari tempat untuk berteduh, untungnya dia menemukan emperan toko yang tokonya sudah tutup. Meski harus berdesakan dengan beberapa orang.

Ia tidak suka berdekatan dengan orang lain terlalu lama. Tapi beda keadaannya kalau bersama Jungkook.

Uh, Jungkook ya ? Jimin jadi ingat suaminya akan pulang awal hari ini. Semoga hujan tidak berlangsung lama jadi ia bisa memasak untuk Jungkook.

Tapi ternyata tidak, sudah hampir satu jam berlalu tapi hujan tak kunjung reda, Jimin mulai merasa kedinginan. Tempatnya berteduh juga sudah tidak begitu sesak, karena mereka memilih pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup daripada harus menunggu lama.

Jimin berniat ikut menerobos hujan, tapi ia ingat bagaimana wajah khawatir Jungkook jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi kalau ia pulang terlambat ia tidak bisa memasak untuk Jungkook. Jimin berdecih, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan merogoh saku jaketnya.

Mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jungkook, tapi tidak jadi. Jimin merengut.

Ponselnya mati, kehabisan baterai.

Jimin pasrah, rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

Hujan sudah mulai reda, Jimin tersenyum. Ia mengambil belanjaannya dan mulai melanjutkan perjalannya, bau tanah basah yang masuk ke indera penciumannya membuatnya jadi lebih tenang, beberapa genangan air dan ranting pohon yang basah juga membuat pemandangan Seoul di sore hari jadi semakin indah.

Saat sedang melihat-lihat sekitar, Jimin menemukan seekor kucing putih yang bulunya basah kuyup. Sepertinya kehujanan.

Jimin menghampiri kucing itu, kemudian mengelus kepalanya.

"Kasihan sekali kau kucing kecil, apa kau kehujanan ? lebih baik kau ikut bersamaku, kurasa apartemenku cukup hangat untukmu," Jimin menggendong kucing itu dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya membawa belanjaannya.

Jimin merasa tetesan air mengenai hidungnya, tapi ia mengabaikannya karena ia pikir itu hanya tetesan air dari pohon. Tapi saat ini ia tidak melewati pepohonan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Lagi, tetesan itu semakin banyak.

Hujan lagi! Jimin harus cepat pulang, apartemennya sudah tidak jauh dari sini, ia bisa melihat bangunannya. Ia melepas jaketnya untuk menutupi kucing yang ada digendongannya.

Jimin berlari menerobos hujan yang semakin deras, masa bodoh dengan dirinya yang kehujanan atau barang belanjaannya yang basah. Yang penting ia harus cepat sampai apartemennya.

Jalanan didepannya sudah tidak begitu jelas karena hujan sudah sangat deras hanya dalam waktu beberapa saat. Badannya juga basah kuyup, ia semakin kuat berlari.

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan sampai. Bertahanlah" Ujarnya pada kucing digendongannya.

* * *

Jimin menghembuskan napasnya lega, akhirnya sampai juga.

Ia menekan tombol lift didepannya. Terbuka, kembali menekan tombol lift tersebut.

Ia membuka jaket yang menutupi kucing digendongannya, untung kucingnya tidak terlalu basah. Jimin tersenyum. Ia menaruh barang belanjaannya, kemudian mengusap rambutnya yang basah.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan lorong gedung dengan beberapa pintu di kanan kirinya.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya cepat, berharap suaminya belum pulang.

Berhenti didepan pintu paling ujung, dan menekan beberapa angka.

Pintunya terbuka, ada Jungkook disana. Wajahnya khawatir bukan main, ditambah matanya membulat saat melihat Jimin basah kuyup.

"Jeon Jimin, darimana kau ? kenapa basah kuyup begini ? Kalau sakit bagaimana ? Kenapa ponselmu mati ? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku ? Kena- Demi apapun aku khawatir padamu!"

Jungkook terengah, menghampiri Jimin dan memeluknya erat.

Jimin menjatuhkan belanjaannya. Menutup rapat matanya, ia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak boleh.

"Saat aku pulang tadi aku tidak menemukanmu, kemana eum ? kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa menghubungi aku, tidak perlu kehujanan begini. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu, Chim." Ucap Jungkook lembut, sambil mengelus kepala Jimin.

"Maaf. Ak-aku tadi pergi membeli kebutuhan harian, maafkan aku. Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Jimin makin merapatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Jungkook.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Tapi Chim, kurasa ada yang aneh," Jungkook melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jimin curiga.

"Itu, apa ?" Tanya Jungkook penuh selidik, menunjuk 'jaket' yang didekapnya.

Jimin gelagapan, matanya melihat sekitar. Mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal. Jungkook makin curiga, "Chim, kau mendengarku kan ?"

"Y-ya, aku mendengarmu. Ini, eung.. Ini jaketku kan,"

"Benar juga, kenapa aku bisa menanyakan hal bodoh seperti ini," Jimin diam-diam menghela napasnya lega, "Coba sini berikan padaku," Ucap Jungkook tegas, sorot matanya tepat menatap manik hitam Jimin.

Jimin menatap takut suaminya, bagaimana kalau Jungkook marah dan membuang kucing ini ? Ugh, jangan sampai.

Dengan keberanian yang ia punya, Jimin membuka jaketnya.

Meow

Jungkook membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat, Istrinya ini benar-benar !

"Jeon Jimin, bisa kau jelaskan apa ini ?"

Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar, mungkin ini saatnya melarikan diri.

"Kujelaskan nanti saja, tolong beri dia makanan dan keringkan bulu nya. Aku mau mandi dulu," Jimin berujar cepat dan langsung lari ke kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Jungkook dan anak kucing itu.

Jungkook menatap anak kucing itu pasrah, "Cha, sepertinya kau harus makan. Bisa panjang masalahnya kalau aku tidak memberi makan,"

Meow

* * *

Jimin sudah lebih baik setelah merendam tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Ia berniat menghampiri suaminya di ruang keluarga, tapi langkahnya terhenti.

Disana ia bisa melihat Jungkook sedang mengeringkan bulu anak kucing itu dengan handuk, sesekali kucing itu meronta, membuat Jungkook mendecih gemas.

Jimin terkekeh melihatnya, ia menghampiri Jungkook yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Uuu, Jungkook ternyata penyayang kucing ya," Jimin berusaha menggoda Jungkook dengan ekspresi wajah berpikir yang ia buat.

"Oh. Sudah selesai, sekarang jelaskan padaku, dimana kau mendapatkannya, Chim," intonasi yang dibuat Jungkook sangat datar, Jimin jadi merinding mendengarnya.

Jimin membisu.

Jungkooknya benar-benar marah ternyata.

"Jeon Jimin."

Tubuhnya menegang, matanya mulai berair.

"Jeon Jimin, tatap lawan bicaramu."

Ia makin menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

Jungkook bersumpah ia melihat air mata Jimin yang mengalir di pipi gembulnya. Ini tidak baik.

Jungkook buru-buru memeluk Jimin. Tangannya mengelus leher Jimin pelan.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu, Chim." Jungkook melembut, tangannya beralih mengelus surai basah Jimin.

Jimin masih menangis dipelukannya, "Chim, tenanglah. Aku tahu aku salah, maafkan aku,"

Jungkook bisa merasakan Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak Kookie, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku yang salah, maaf. Maafkan aku, Maaf membuatmu marah," Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak menatap Jungkook.

Melihat mata istrinya yang masih berair dan wajahnya yang memerah membuat hati Jungkook berdenyut nyeri.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah padamu, Aku hanya khawatir padamu sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Tangan Jungkook beralih pada pinggang ramping Jimin, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin membuat dahi mereka bersentuhan.

Jimin meraih leher Jungkook, tersenyum setelahnya.

"Daripada terus-terusan saling meminta maaf seperti ini, sebaiknya kita tidur. Kurasa kita juga butuh tidur seperti kucing itu," Ucap Jimin kemudian melihat anak kucing yang ia temukan sudah menyelami alam mimpinya.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut, kemudian menarik tangan Jimin menuju kamar mereka.

Em, sepertinya Jimin lupa memamerkan topi barunya pada Jungkook.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue.**

"Eung, Chim. Aku benar-benar penasaran, dimana kau menemukan anak kucing itu ? Sepertinya ia tidak makan dengan baik, tubuhnya kurus," Tanya Jungkook saat mereka sudah bersiap untuk tidur, Jimin terkekeh. "Apa pangeranku ini berniat mengadopsinya huh ?"

Jungkook mendecih, "Ish, aku hanya bertanya apa salahnya," Jimin terkekeh lagi, "Iya iya, Begini ceritanya, saat perjalan pulang dari mini market tadi siang aku menemukannya dengan keadaan basah kuyup, sepertinya ia kehujanan. Jadi aku membawanya kemari, aku kasihan padanya."

Jungkook menatap tak percaya pada istrinya yang kini menatapnya senang, "Apa kau yakin ia tidak terserang virus atau penyakit menular ? Bagaimana kalau kau tertular virusnya ?" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi feelingku mengatakan ia aman,"

Jungkook pasrah, Istrinya memang ahli mengelak.

Jimin tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian keluar dari kamar mereka. Membuat Jungkook heran. _Istrinya kenapa ?_

Sekitar lima menit kemudian Jimin kembali, menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik tubuhnya. Membuat Jungkook semakin heran.

"Tadaa, aku membeli ini saat belanja tadi, apa ini terlihat lucu untukku, Kookie ?"

Jimin memakai topinya dan memperlihatkan pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Itu bagus, kau semakin terlihat imut saat memakainya," Jimin tersipu, "E-eh, Eung.. sudah ah, aku mengantuk. Selamat malam Kookie, mimpi indah." Ia naik kekasur dan menaikkan selimutnya sampai menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Jungkook sedikit menurunkan selimut Jimin agar bisa melihat wajah damai istrinya saat tidur. "Ck, kau bahkan memakainya saat tidur. Selamat malam, semoga kau juga mimpi indah, aku mencintaimu, Chim," mencium dahi Jimin dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

 _'_ _Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook.'_

 **Beneran End.**

UDAH ADA YANG LIAT FIRE ?! GILAKKK MEREKA NGEBAKAR BANGED HADOOH GAKUAT, APALAGI JIMIN UGH RAMBUT ITEMNYA ;;AAAA;;

JIKOOKNYA JUGA BULTAOREUNE BANGED YHAAA :"((( GAKUAT AHH

Udahan ngomongin fire nya, kebakar malah tar ini ff?/ wks, gimana? baru pertaman kali bikin yang begini jadi ngakak sendiri bacanya x3


End file.
